Sólo un sueño
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Basado en el final de la serie. A partir de 7x22, pero sigue en 7x06. Un poco de Swan Queen. Regina fue sorprendida con su coronación como la Reina Buena, pero un pequeño giró inesperado la despierta de su sueño. Two-Shot.
1. La Coronación

—De acuerdo, Zelena, ¿qué está sucediendo?— rió Regina haciendo una seña a su vestido.

Era azúl claro. Su color favorito desde que era una jovencita, pero no empezó a usarlo hasta que siguió a Henry hasta su otra versión del Bosque Encantado. Si era honesta consigo misma, el vestido era despampanante, perfecto. Pero también una cuestión banal, e inútil.

Su hermana condujo—lo cual resultaba altamente peligroso— hasta el castillo de Nieves y David, la forzó a meterse en un corsé y mantuvo con facilidad sus aires de misterio.

—Y obviamente, esto no es una reunión sobre asuntos del estado— agregó.

—Oh, ella lo captó rápido— comentó Henry a Zelena.

—Shush, Henry. Recuerda la operación Mantén Tu Boca Cerrada— la pelirroja replicó descaradamente.

Regina largó una pequeña risa al sentido del humor que su hijo y su hermana compartían, sin quitar los ojos de su ropa. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero no parecía estar entre los planes de sus acompañantes soplar ninguna información.

—Mamá— escuchó la voz del joven Henry y levantó la mirada.

—Vamos, gente, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Como respuesta, el adulto de sus dos hijos le tendió el brazo. Ella lo ojeó y cruzó el suyo con él. Zelena se desvaneció el humo verde y el adolescente imitó la acción de Henry.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se sorprendió ante los ensordecedores aplausos que la saludaron. Sus piernas fallaron un segundo, pero siguió adelante con sus hijos.

Cuando llegó frente al altar, ambos Henrys la soltaron. Ella miró a Blancanieves y a David con sospecha y una sonrisa escapándose por sus labios.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es para ti— confesó la mujer. — Los reinos han sido unidos, y ahora, necesitamos alguien que nos lidere.

—La gente ha decidido, Su Majestad— David agregó, casi con un tono burlesco a su título.

El pequeño Neal bajó hacia la multitud y se unió a ellos, mientras Regina ascendía las escaleras a Nieves y Encanto. ¿A qué iba todo eso? Eligieron a un rey, por primera vez. La pregunta era ¿a quién? Entonces, su mirada confusa bajó a la cajita que la mujer tenía en sus manos. Un corona estaba dentro. Majestuosa, brillante. Digna de una reina.

—Querían que seas tú, Regina.

La morena la miró, llena de emoción. ¿Confiaban tanto en ella como para ser su reina? Casi no lo podía creer. Debía ser un sueño, que alguien la pellizque. Cuando desvío su mirada alrededor, allí estaban. Rostro sonrientes, llenos de orgullo y confianza. Garfio, Alice, Robin, Zelena, Tiana... Ambos Henrys, sus hijos, su nieta, la gente de Storybrooke y del nuevo reino. Sus seres amados asentían en aprobación. Todos estaban allí por ella. Bueno... _casi_ _todos._

—¿Estás lista?— escuchó la voz de David.

Ella se dió la vuelta, un poco vacilante y se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Están _todos_ aquí?— susurró insinuante, y Nieves captó la indirecta al instante.

—Creo que la bebé estaba quisquillosa— susurró en respuesta, un poco incómoda.

En entendimiento, y decepción que intentaba esconder de su rostro, asintió respirando por la boca. Emma no estaba allí. Su mejor amiga no presenciaría un momento tan importarte como ese.

—Oh... okay— dijo la morena, pero no logró esconder la afección de su voz, por lo que lo cubrió con una sonrisa.

Con mucha suerte, Nieves se la compraría. Y lo hizo. La mujer llevaba una sonrisa acuosa, como si fuera su propia hija la que estaba a punto de ser coronada. Levantó con gracia la corona, prosiguiendo con la coronación.

—Tú, Regina Mills, ¿aceptas el rol del primer gobernante electo de los nuevos Reinos Unidos?

—Acepto.

Encanto hizo una seña con la mano, y ella comprendió. Bajó la cabeza levemente, para facilitarle a Nieves colocar la joya.

—Yo, ahora te corono como...

El sonido de las puertas siendo abiertas la detuvo justo a punto de colocar la corona en el cabello moreno de Regina. Todas las miradas cayeron en los interruptores.

—Siento llegar tarde.

Una sonrisa radiante agració el rostro de Regina ante la jadeante mujer.

— _Em-ma._

—No pensante que me perdería esto, ¿verdad?— dijo mientras se adentraba en la sala, seguida por Garfio, a quién Regina optó por ignorar.

La rubia llevaba colgado en el brazo un bolso, mientras el pirata cargaba a la pequeña Hope. Saludó a Henry con un abrazo.

—¿Puedes darle una mano a tu padrastro?— le pidió a su hijo, mientras Killian ya estaba trasladando a la bebé desde sus brazos a los del hombre.

Regina expandió aún más su sonrisa. Todas las personas que amaba, juntas en una misma sala. Probablemente presenciando uno de los más grandes momentos de su vida, después de la adopción de Henry y el nacimiento de su nieta, claro. El matrimonio terminaba de acomodarse mientras Henry acunaba a Hope.

—¿Cómo está la pequeña Hope? ¿Está lista para su primer coronación?

—¿Podemos, por favor, continuar con la coronación?— Nieves susurró desde su lugar por silencio.

—Perdón, mamá— se excusó Emma.

—Bien entonces— y se giró a Regina. —Regina Mills, ahora te corono como...— se acercó a colocar la corona mientras ella movía su cabeza hacia abajo. —La Reina Buena. ¡Que reine muchos años!

La gente celebró eufórica. Y en ese instante, todo lo que deseaba era abrazar a los Encantadores como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hizo amago de acercarse a hacerlo, pero se detuvo antes de en realidad actuar por sus sentimientos. No sería apropiado. Y las personas frente a ella lo sabían, así que hicieron una reverencia que, aunque la decepcionó un poco, era imposible que la haga menos feliz en ese momento.

Tomó la mano de David, y descendió las escaleras para abrazar rápidamente al jóven Henry. Y a Lucy. Y al Henry adulto, saludando a Hope.

Y a Emma.

—Señora Alcaldesa— dijo ella.

Regina casi quería reírse de ello. No recordaba la última vez que Emma la había llamado así. Antes de que se quiebre la primera maldición, ¿quizá?

—Creo que estarías bien con Su Majestad— le dijo Killian, mientras abrazaba a su nueva reina también.

—Ella siempre será la Señora Alcaldesa para mí— le discutió la rubia. — Esto es, tu final feliz.

—Mmm, no, Srta. Swan, ni de cerca— negó la morena. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que la llamó así. —Esto no es un final. Odio los finales, porque significa que la historia terminó. Y todos aquí, bueno, sus historias están lejos de ser acabadas

—Un feliz comienzo, entonces.

—Me gustaría llamarlo... una segunda oportunidad.

Asintió en un movimiento lleno de gracia y volvió hasta el altar con una sonrisa mayor a la que tenía al entrar en la sala.

Entonces los aplausos se volvieron murmullos hasta finalmente desaparecer. La luz, era ahora oscuridad. El latido apresurado por la emoción eran jadeos de una mujer con la respiración agitada.

Abrió los ojos, ligeramente confundida. Observó lentamente su alrededor, encontrándose con su habitación. La cómoda cama, la ropa desparramada por el suelo, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcando las 4:00 am.

Fue sólo un sueño. Un hermoso y perfecto sueño.

Y aún faltaban horas para que su alarma suene, y ni hablar para tener que abrir el bar.

Era extraño, sin embargo. Kelly estaba allí y Margot, pero eran su hermana y sobrina. Ese chico, Henry, estaba también, con la pequeña Lucy y Jacinda, y en realidad eran una familia. Su familia. Y un montón de personas que nunca había conocido.

Después estaba esa tal... _Emma._ Un nombre curioso, sin duda. Es decir, normal, claro. Pero tenía algo que... Algo se sacudía en su pecho cuando lo pronunciaba en su cabeza. Nunca había conocido a esa mujer y de todos modos era tan familiar.

Detrás de ella, Rogers, pero era el gemelo de Rogers, ya que él estaba junto a Tilly en la multitud. El hombre llevaba una bebé en brazos y un sentimiento de disgusto la llenaba al verlo a él, aunque se desvanecía ante la niña.

Tenían nombre extraños, hasta graciosos. _Garfio, Blancanieves, Principe Encantador..._ Rió por dentro, los cuentos de Lucy se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza. Debía ser eso. Es que se percibía tan real.

Pero era un sueño. Sólo eso. _Un sueño._

Suspiró saliendo de la cama, el aire fresco chocando contra sus piernas desnudas. La camiseta de _Journey_ extragrande llegaba sólo hasta la mitad del muslo. Ni se molestó en intentar dormir, estaba demasiado intranquila para alguna vez lograrlo. Quizás un paseo por la madrugada le aclare las ideas.

Dejó su camiseta y se deslizó dentro de unos jeans y las primeras zapatillas que encontró. Se aferró a un abrigo y empezó a caminar por las calles tranquilas de Hyperion Heights. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Se suponía que estaban en una ciudad, no importaba la hora había movimiento, pero en Heights era muy extraño, demasiado pacífico.

Encogió de hombros a su idea, casi como si fuera un reflejo, y decidió por seguir caminando, en orden para que el frío le quite esa noche de la cabeza. No funcionó.

La persona en ese sueño ni siquiera era similar a lo que ella era. Roni era desfachatada, despreocupada, actuaba con demasiada libertad para una persona de su edad y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba de su alcohol. Ahora, _Regina_ , la persona que interpretaba en su sueño, era regia, poseía el porte y la compostura de una reina, y al parecer llevaba positividad adónde vaya. Nada que ver con ella.

En esos momentos, desearía ser una reina. Quizás, de esa manera, podría vencer a la perra de Belfrey. En esos momentos, anhelaba ser Regina. Esa mujer lo tenía todo: familia, amigos, amor, poder y dinero. Tenía la felicidad, y Roni no podía entender por qué todos a su alrededor eran tan miserables, cuando la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano.

Observando en su bar, ella lo veía, conocía los pensamientos más profundos de la gente, notaba las miradas de deseo entre dos personas que al final de la noche irían por caminos separados, reconocía los finales felices perdidos por todos lados. Roni era una de esas pobres almas en desgracia.

Pero en ese sueño, ella lo tenía todo. Todos lo tenían todo. Rogers tenía a Tilly y Kelly recuperó a su hija. Margot y Tilly eran una pareja. Henry tenía a su familia, a su hija y a su esposa, a las cuáles creía perdidas por siempre. Y luego estaba esa _Emma._ No sabía mucho de la chica de su sueño, ni porqué le atraía tanto, pero entendió al instante que su mundo necesitaba una Emma, porque sino estaría perdida.

Suspiró en decepción, cuando de repente sintió un golpe. Se acarició la frente, murmurando maldiciones bajo su aliento, hasta que finalmente miró hacia arriba. Un jadeo se atoró en su garganta. Era ella. Era _ella._ Cabello rubio, ojos verdes hiptonizantes, esa hermosa chaqueta roja que estaba en su sueño—pero tuvo el descaro de usarla sobre un vestido de baile.

Emma.

Emma era real y estaba frente a ella. ¡Acababa de chocarse con ella!

—Oh Dios, lo siento tanto— empezó la rubia con toda la energía que podía tener una persona a las cinco de la madrugada.

—Nah, está bien. Fue sólo un tropezón.

—De verdad, lo siento. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza.

—Está bien, en serio— insistió Roni, frunciendo el ceño ante las disculpas innecesarias de la mujer. —La verdad es que yo también andaba un poco distraía. Soy Roni.

—Emma.

—Lo sé— salió antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que decía.

—¿Lo sabes?— se extrañó Emma.

—Por alguna razón loca, lo sé— y cuando la mujer le dió una mirada se apuró a corregirse. —Nada psicópata, lo juro. Sé que sonará raro pero... hubo un sueño y...

—Oh, gracias Dios. Creí que yo era la única loca.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy la única que sueña con hermosas desconocidas?— sonrió con descaro y Emma se sonrojó un poco.

—Al parecer, no. Pero había algo diferente. No sabía que te llamas Roni.

—¿No?— preguntó ella, teniendo sus ideas de a qué se refería. —¿Cuál era mi nombre?

—Regina.


	2. El Despertar

Andaba silbante, como todas las mañanas, hasta su bar favorito.

Aunque no era por el café que le servían la razón por la que se levantaba temprano sin necesidad sólo para ir allí. Era la hermosa mujer tras el mostrador la que la atraía. Desde que se chocaron en la calle por las casualidades del destino hacía tan sólo un mes, parecía imposible no dejar de chocarse en cada maldito lugar por el que pasaban.

Ahora se volvió adicta a los ojos chocolate y la fuerte, picante personalidad. Los comentarios sarcásticos, la forma en la que sus ondas morenas se lucían en cámara lenta, como cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña acción se veía perfecto. Suponía que Roni era una de esas afortunadas que nunca se ven menos hermosas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

9 a.m. decía su reloj de muñeca cuando lo miró antes de tomar un respiro y aventurarse hacia dentro del bar. Quizás hoy sería el día en el que juntaría valentía, quizás hoy al fin actuaría con respecto a sus sentimientos. Probablemente no, pensó con amargura y se movió hasta uno de los taburetes de la barra.

La morena no estaba a la vista. Raro. Pero siempre podría suceder. No tardaría en llegar, meditó, sino no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y la sensación del sol chocando su espalda llamaron su atención. No podía ser Roni, nunca hubiera dejado el bar abierto y solo. Nadie más que ella venía a esa hora. Henry y Rogers no llegaban hasta dentro de una hora, por lo menos. Entonces, ¿quién era?

—Parece que nuestra bartender favorita está llegando tarde.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Siempre acompañada por ese choque de disgusto al que nunca le encontró sentido, ni le prestó demasiada atención.

—Ivy— saludó con falsa cordialidad. —¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Qué suerte que estás aquí. Justo la persona que estaba buscando.

—¿Te vas a explicar o...?

—Voy a tomar algo del estante de arriba y contarte.

Emma dejó salir entre dientes una risa seca.

—Mejor que esto sea bueno.

A Roni no le gustaba cuando la gente actuaba como si estuvieran en su propio bar. Le recordaba a Victoria. Así que mejor que tenga una buena razón si no quería llevarse un bate de béisbol en la nuca.

Vio a la joven servir dos vasos y entregarle uno a ella. Arqueó una ceja hacia la castaña. No era alguien que bebiera a esas horas de la mañana. Estaba por rechazarlo, cuando notó que sólo alargaría la reunión si Ivy se ponía a la ofensiva. Así que se encogió de hombros y le dió un pequeño sorbo a la bebida bajo la mirada atenta de Ivy. Se estaba manteniendo silenciosa en lugar de molestarla con lo que la vino a molestar.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué viniste?

—Sí... Verás, esto es sobre a lo que tú viniste.

—¿De qué hablas?— dijo la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Necesitaba que llegaras a ella. A Roni— aclaró, y el entrecejo de Emma se marcó aún más. —Necesitaba que la encontraras y te preguntaras: ¿y si el sueño es real? ¿Y si todo eso que sentí, es verdad? Porque una vez que empieces a preguntarte ello, podré trabajar para llevarte al límite.

Pero... ¿cómo _ella_ sabía lo del sueño? ¿Qué estaba planeando? Debía preguntar, saber, entender qué buscaba esa chica, pero todas las preguntas se reemplazaron por sólo una. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar, a doler como el infierno, y las voces se sentían lejanas y las caras, dobles.

—¿Pusiste algo en mi bebida?

No recibió respuesta. En cambio, Ivy la miró pacientemente.

Entonces, las luces llegaron. Las casas de acogida, Lily, Neal, la prisión, el embarazo... Henry, Storybrooke, sus padres, Regina... ¡Roni!

Recordaba su casamiento con Killian y la maldición del Hada Negra. La Batalla Final. Recordaba como todos juntos siguieron a Henry en el otro Bosque Encantado. Recordaba el casamiento de Henry y el nacimiento de su nieta. Recordaba todo.

—Bienvenida, Emma— dijo la castaña en un tono burlesco.

—Drizella— respondió Emma con desdén, sintiendo la desesperación de tomar el bate de béisbol de Roni que estaba detrás del mostrador.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Y Emma de verdad quería ahorcarla hasta la muerte. Pero _no era lo correcto_ y no sabía que más tonterías. Ahora mismo la Salvadora se sentía muy lejana. Sin embargo, no podía perderse. No debía.

—¿No es deliciosamente hilarante?— rió Drizella. —Tuviste que ver a la mujer que amas lanzar la maldición. Y ahora, debes verla estar bajo la misma maldición.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me despertaste sólo para alardear?

—Por más divertido que sea, no— admitió, paseando la bebida con descuido. —Te desperté porque necesito tu ayuda.

Emma dejó salir un sonido de burla.

—¿Y por qué carajos te ayudaría?

La jóven se acercó peligrosamente a ella, apoyándose con firmeza en el mostrador.

—Estoy a punto de demostrarle a mi madre lo que verdadero sufrimiento es... no puedo tener a la maldición en riesgo ahora

—Tu punto— ladró la rubia.

—Uy, estamos impacientes, ¿eh? Ese hijo tuyo y mi queridísima hermanastra... Necesito que impidas que el beso del amor verdadero alguna vez suceda.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Mmm, debes seguir un poco atontada por tu siesta.

Y llegó. Recordaba la maldición, emergiendo victoriosa entre las brujas. Emma la miraba descorazonada.

—Ahí está, todo está regresando a su lugar. ¿Recuerdas lo que hice antes de que la maldición sea lanzada? Claro que lo recuerdas... Si no evitas el beso del amor verdadero, algo horrible les pasará a tus seres amados».

Ahí fue cuando los ojos verdes empezaron a irradiar odio puro. Ignoraba la humedad desbordando por sus ojos tanto como ignoraba las palabras de Drizella. Eran cortas e inútiles, ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Tendría que mentirle a sus seres queridos, mantenerlos alejados de la verdad y de las personas que aman.

Maldita Ivy... Drizella. Como sea.

La joven villana caminó con altanería hacia la salida, dejando a Emma completamente destrozada. Aunque no podía quedarse mucho más así. Debía recoger los pedazos y armarse de vuelta, antes de que Regina- Roni llegue con ella.

Justo cuando logró limpiar sus lágrimas y borrarse la expresión de sufrida del rostro, _Roni_ caminó silbante hasta detrás del mostrador.

—Hey, Emma— la saludó, buscando algo bajo el mostrador, pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Hola— logró responder la rubia, sin mucho ánimo.

Roni se rascó la nuca, intentando recordar dónde dejó su celular. Dio una saltito en el lugar, abriendo los ojos y se movió a un lado. Aún no entendía cómo podría haberlo olvidado en el suelo, junto a su hermoso bate de béisbol. Volvió hasta frente a Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa mientras daba golpecitos en la palma de su mano con el celular.

—Creí que lo había perdido— comentó la morena y fue entonces que se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. —¿Qué diablos haces bebiendo a esta hora?

Emma estaría aterrada por ese tono de voz si siguiera bajo la maldición. Ahora, querría reírse de la expresión de la mujer si no estuviera tan miserable. Sólo deseaba gritarle la verdad, abrirle los ojos, ayudarla a dejar de sufrir. No podía. Debía mantener un personaje que nunca había sido ella realmente.

—¡Ey! Tú lo haces todo el tiempo— se defendió.

—Sí, pero yo no soy como tú— replicó Roni. —Dulce y tierna Emma no bebe, mucho menos a estas horas.

La rubia sentía un rubor emerger por su cuerpo. Dulce y tierna Emma. Esa mujer desapareció hacía unos pocos minutos. Ya estaba extrañando ser ella. Había cierto alivio en ser 'dulce y tierna Emma'. Ningún pasado horrible que olvidar, una Roni para admirar... Todo era un camino de rosas; literalmente, era una florista.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— respondió y la morena rodó los ojos. —De todos modos, ¿no me das mi cafecito?

—Vale— dijo ella, preparando la bebida en la máquina. Dejó caer la espuma sobre ella y la entregó a la clienta con una ceja arqueads por su actitud. —¿No hay flores hoy?

—Oh...— Emma notó con decepción. —Las olvidé.

—No te preocupes, cariño— Roni le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se apuró a esconder color rojizo de sus mejillas dándole un sorbo largo al café.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente. Era difícil verla a los ojos sin que su pecho duela un poquito. Porque dolía que la persona más importante para ella los últimos meses no fuera real. Pero no tanto como estar frente a Regina y que ella no supiera quién era realmente.

Los jeans, las chaquetas de mezclilla y las tank tops, el cabello ondulado y el rock... No eran ella. No eran Regina. Y si Emma la conocía lo suficiente, podía saber que Roni se veía mucho más contenta, serena, que Regina. Casi temía que no quisiera despertar.

—¿Emma?— la despertó la voz de Roni. —¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco apagada.

—Sí, sí— respondió Emma rápido. —Es sólo... ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuvimos la noche que nos conocimos?

—Cómo olvidarlo— contestó humorística, tomando de su café.

Y entonces, a Emma le llegó una señal, una forma de salvación. Miró a Regina y luego al vaso que yacía frente a ella en el mostrador. Drizella no le dió ni un sorbo. Sólo la observó hasta que la magia hizo efecto.

Sus ojos saltaron del lugar. Ya sabía cómo solucionar todo. Cómo despertar a Regina. Cómo romper la maldición— sólo necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Emma?— escuchó a la morena llamarla en ese tono sedoso y exhalante que durante la maldición la volvía loca. Acababa de descubrir que aún lo hacía. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada!— dijo demasiado rápido para ser creíble. —Nada, estaba pensado que...

—Que...— la animó a continuar.

Emma levantó el vaso y sirvió descuidadamente un poco del líquido en el suyo, para luego entregárselo a Roni. Se aseguró de dejar el suficiente para que funcione. _Debía_ funcionar.

—¡Un brindis!— exclamó muy entusiasta. —Por los amigos, las casualidades... ¡el destino!

Roni dejó salir un risa y asintió enternecida por la alegría que portaba la rubia. Hasta dudó por un momento si ya había tomado demasiado. Pero no, Emma ya era así.

—¡Por el destino!

Chocaron sus vasos y entonces la nujer esperó pacientemente mientras la bartender daba un buen trago.

La vió desorbitar los ojos. El reconocimiento y la confusión abundando en ellos. El dolor. La alegría por un segundo. Ahora veía con la mirada vacía a Emma, parpadeando.

—¿Emma?— pudo pronunciar sin lograr ocultar la afección en su voz.

Todo lo que la rubia hizo fue saltar a abrazarla, exclamando algo similar a "Regina". La mujer respondió con igual calidez, aún sin entender bien cómo llegaron a ese punto, cómo permitieron que todo ese sufrimiento pasara. Entonces se separó, frunciendo el ceño y la nariz, como si hubiera captado algo sospechoso en el aire.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Emma.

Y Regina no pudo evitar la pregunta que salió de ella:

—¿Qué diablos estoy vistiendo?


End file.
